For some time it has been known that constructing ladders with two sections that are slidably mounted with respect to each other enables the overall length of the extension ladder to be varied depending upon the desired use of the extension ladder. This feature is particularly useful for transporting the ladder to a desired use location.
Conventional extension ladders do not have the ability to stand up without being leaned against another object. In certain circumstances it is not possible to lean the extension ladder against other objects. To overcome this limitation, Kummerlin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,143, pivotally attaches two extension ladders together. This ladder retained the benefits of being able to adjust the height of the ladder while adding the benefit that the ladder could remain erect without leaning against other objects.
Boothe, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,045 and 4,566,150, are both directed to a hinge for an articulating ladder. The hinge includes two hinge plates that are pivotally attached with a central hub. Pivoting of the hinge plates is controlled with a locking handle that extends through apertures in the hinge plates. The locking handle is biased to a locking position where the legs on the locking handle extend into the hinge plate apertures.